Phnong
Die Phnong sind ein Minderheitenvolk in Kambodscha. Sie leben vor allem in der östlichen Provinz Mondulkiri an der Grenze zu Vietnam. In der schwach besiedelten Provinz machen sie ungefähr 80% der Provinzbewohner ausPalmer, Martin: Kambodscha, S. 300 und sind in Kambodscha die zweitgrößte MinderheitBunong, Phnong of Cambodia, auf www.joshuaproject.net, undatierte Angaben rechnen mit 30.000 Phnong (von 43.000 Einwohnern) in MondulkiriEbd.. Sie leben tradionellerweise in enger Verbundenheit mit der NaturIntroduction, auf www.elie-cambodia.org und betreiben von Trockenreis- und MaisanbauNeuhauser, S. 392. Neben Rodung zu Siedlungs- und FeldanbauzweckenEbd. nutzen sie den Urwald ihrer Heimat auch sonst nur für den eigenen BedarfIntroduction. Die Phnong sind Animisten und halten die Natur für beseeltEbd.m was mit dazu beigetragen hat, ihre natürliche Umgebung und ihre mit ihr verbundene Lebensweise zu bewahren. Beide werden bedroht von den massiven Abholzungsunternehmen, die mit der Regierung in Phnom Penh Verträge abgeschlossen haben und in Mondulkiri immer mehr Holz und Wald abtragen. Die Phnong sind bekannt als ElefantenzähmerIntroduction / History, auf www.joshuaproject.net. In ihrer Provinz soll die Hälfte der in Kambodscha vorhandenen domestizierten Elefanten lebenMondulkiri, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. Für 2001 wurden 91 Elefanten von insgesamt 162 "Haus"-Elefanten ausgemachtChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, Länderbericht zur Situation der Elefanten in Kambodscha 2001, auf www.fao.org. Die Organisation ELIE erwähnt 59 Elefanten in Menschenhand in der Provinz MondulkiriMondulkiri, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. Für die Phnong ist der Elefant inmitten der Urwälder ein besseres Transportmittel als Motorfahrzeuge oder FahrräderLike Cambodia's Elephants, Phnong Traditions in Jeopardy, auf www1.voanews.com, weshalb sie oft gezähmt wurden und teilweise auch heute noch in den Dörfern gehalten werden. Allerdings ist ihr tradioneller Einsatz immer weniger gefragt, und so werden die Tiere auch zu beachtlichen Preisen nach Siem Reap verkauft, wo sie als Transportmittel für die Touristen von Angkor eingesetzt werdenEbd.Domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org. Ihre Zahl sinkt zudem, da keine wilden Elefanten mehr gefangen werden dürfen und die Phnong keine Elefantenzucht betreiben, weil dies nach ihrer Überzeugung Unglück bringen soll. Ein Besitzer eines trächtigen Elefanten muss dies gegenüber seinem Dorf kompensierenEbd.. Die Besitzverhältnisse sind außerdem nicht einfach, da die Elefanten oft ganzen Clans aus mehreren Familien gehören, die sich auch aus den verschiedenen Generationen zusammensetzt, so dass die Phnong häufig nur Teilbesitzer sind und die Tiere auch nur an bestimmten Tagen brauchen. Dieser Zustand für auch zu einem niedrigen Lebensstandard für die Tiere, die vom Wohlwollen verschiedener Eigner abhängig sindA Unique Situation, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. Obwohl die Phnong als Elefantenzähmer bekannt sind, wird die Elefantenhaltung nicht als qualifizierte Arbeit angesehen, so dass oft Kinder und alte Leute sich um die Tiere kümmernSkill Gap, auf www.elie-cambodia.org. Hier versucht die Organisation ELIE, die sich ausschließlich den Hauselefanten in Mondulkiri widmet, auf verschiedenen Gebieten Abhilfe zu verschaffen, um den Tieren ein würdiges Leben zu ermöglichen und den Phnong zu helfen, gut mit ihren Elefanten umzugehen. Die Jurastudentin Yun Mane vom Volk der Phnong, die als Kind auf ihrem Elefanten nach Vietnam geritten ist, um dort Nahrungsmittel und Heilkräuter zu besorgen, und ihn später verkaufen musste, um ihre Familie zu unterstützen und ihre Ausbildung zu finanzieren, berichtet von der engen Beziehung zu den Elefanten, die für ihre Ethnie ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel war, zugleich Träger eines GeistesVgl. Member Of The Community, auf www.elie-cambodia.org, zu dem für gute Gesundheit, reiche Ernte oder sichere Reisen gebetet wird. Es ist verboten, Elefantenfleisch zu essen, und Elefanten erhalten das gleiche Bestattungsritual wie MenschenLike Cambodia's Elephants, Phnong Traditions in Jeopardy, auf www1.voanews.com. Aufgrund der auch für die Phnong schwierigen Umbruchsituation, besonders durch Abholzung ihrer verehrten Wälder, in der Elefanten immer weniger gebraucht werden und die wenigen, die - ohne Aussicht auf Nachschub und Nachwuchs - immer älter werden, ist damit zu rechnen, dass auf Dauer keine Elefanten mehr von diesem Volk gehalten werden, die einmal den Hauptteil der domestizierten Elefanten in Kambodscha besessen hat. Literatur *Beverley Palmer, Steven Martin: Kambodscha, 3., vollständig überarbeitete Auflage, Ostfildern 2009 (Reihe: Stefan Loose Travel Handbücher), hier vor allem der Artikel "Die Chunchiet" über die ethnischen Minderheiten S. 278-279, und die Einführung zur Provinz Mondulkiri, S. 300-302. *Andreas Neuhauser: Kambodscha, 7., komplett aktualisierte Auflage, Bielefeld 2008, hier der Artikel "Die Phnong" zur Wohn- und Lebensweise der Phnong, S. 392. Weblinks *Wesley Hedden: With Loss of a Forest Comes Loss of a Culture, Part 1, Bericht zur Lage der Phnong und zur Arbeit des "Phnong Center", auf www.asianphilanthropyforum.org. *ABOUT THE PHNONG, Porträt auf der Homepage von ELIE, www.elie-cambodia.org. *Like Cambodia's Elephants, Phnong Traditions in Jeopardy, Artikel über die Phnong und ihre Elefanten, auf www1.voanews.vom. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kambodscha Kategorie:Mondulkiri Kategorie:Ethnie Kategorie:Elefantenzähmer